Kwame Olowe
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by EZBreezy) Background: 1991 - 1992 One dark and dreary night, a strange man barged into the humble dwelling of the tribal shamaness Nneka Olowe. The man was seriously injured and before he could explain his presence, he collapsed. Nneka had seen the look in the man's eye and chose to believe he meant her no harm and set to tending to his injuries, noting how curious they were, as were the strange marking on other parts of his body. As the man recovered, Nneka learned he did not speak her language but despite the lack of linguistic connection, the two shared a night of passion. When the morning came, the man was gone, leaving nothing behind other than a generous payment and the child he had sired. Kwame Olowe: 1992 - 2006 Kwame was born in the Kinambura Township after his mother moved to the nearby settlement using the funds given to her by her mysterious lover. Kwame was raised to respect nature, value knowledge, and both believe in the good of mankind but never trust individuals until they've proven themselves worth of such faith. Despite having little formal education, Kwame learned to read and was always reading as a young man. In addition to helping his mother run her shop, Kwame would run errands for a local bookseller in exchange for borrowing the old man's wares. Kwame always prided himself on returning the books in better condition than when he had borrowed them. Kwame Olowe: 2006 - 2008 When Kwame was fourteen, his mother became sick from a plague that swept through their town. Kwame did his best to care for her, but she passed away months before he turned fifteen. Orphaned, he worked as an errand boy to scrape by for two years until deciding to approach the Olowe Tribe outside Kinambura. Kwame Olowe: 2008 - 2014 Kwame studied as the apprentice for the tribal shaman, his own uncle. During this time there were intense hostilities between the Western African Republic and Sierra Verde, which left the authorities strained and gave poachers opportunity to unlawfully hunt the surrounding wildlife and also allowed others, such as the notorious LP Investments, to exploit the tribal area's natural resources. In order to protect nature and their way of life, Kwame joined his tribe's hunters and warriors as they engaged in guerrilla efforts to discourage such practices. Kwame found this work fulfilling and when the local authorities ran poachers out and order began to be restored, Kwame made frequent trips to Kinambura and other settlements and cities to speak on matters of reforming preservation measures. On his way to speak against a wildlife refuge being relocated to allow the development of the site by LP Investments, Kwame was assaulted by Argos Bleak, an enforcer for LP Investments which Kwame had dealt with prior. While Kwame stood his ground, the ground began to tremble all around him, causing his attackers to flee. Once they had, a lovely woman approached Kwame, offering him an ancient ring carved from emerald.Network Files: Kwame Olowe 1 Geomancer: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by EZBreezy) Kwame always had a natural connection to the Earth which he never understood for much of his life. His mother told him he inherited this from his father and it was only recently that Kwame learned his father was an exile from Strata, a subterranean kingdom created by refugees from the ancient empire of Atlantis. * (Submitted by EZBreezy) Kwame is a charismatic and intelligent young man. Though he is often quiet, calm, and usually quite serious, Kwame does crack the occasional joke, and enjoys ribbing his friends - particularly Wheeler. As the leader of the Planeteers, he keeps everyone calm in the face of danger. Always level-headed, Kwame tends to ask questions nobody else seems to think of and is good at thinking on his feet. Kwame is usually a voice of reason, comfort, and strength; but he has been known to lose his temper, particularly when he sees injustice at work. Having spent much time in the wilderness, sabotaging poachers' gear to help protect the native wildlife and engaging in guerrilla tactics to hinder the work of foul enterprises, Kwame is not afraid to get his hands dirty to do the right thing. Threat Assessment Resources * Bearer of the Geomancer Ring ** Channeled Power from the Green & the Melt ** Chlorokinesis ** Geokinesis ** Heightened Intrinsic Awareness ** Reinforced Aura ** Supernatural Sight ** Universal Translation * Master Stick Fighter * Master Strategist * Master Wilderness Scout * Master Botanist * Master Geologist * Expert Driver & Pilot * Capable Medic Weaknesses * Burden of Command Trivia and Notes Notes * Kwame Olowe is a character from the Captain Planet animated series. In the show he's only known as Kwame. * LP Investments is a nod to one of Eco-villains Looten Plunder. Argos Bleak was Looten's bodyguard. * In the show Kwame mentioned his mother fell ill when he was young and he never had a chance to know his father. * He is a composite character with Adam Fells a.k.a Geomancer, a super-villain with the ability to manipulate ground and villain of Justice Society of America. Links and References * Appearances of Kwame Olowe * Character Gallery: Kwame Olowe Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Africans Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Stratan Category:Hybrid Category:Submitted by EZBreezy Category:Geokinesis Category:Chlorokinesis Category:The Green Category:The Melt Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Driving Category:Aviation Category:Medicine Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Public Identity Category:Tattoos Category:Composite Character Category:27th Reality